Into The Dark
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Hermione is training to be a death eater as a Spy for the Order of the Phoenix, but when A death Eater, that was thought to be dead comes back, things don't go the way she planned, Beta editing by Dessi Marie who is awesome!
1. Chapter 1

She stood in the cold as the wind blew up her skirt. While she waited in the shadows a dark hooded figure walked towards her. The hood was lowered to reveal Snape.

"You know what you have to do?" he asked.

The girl nodded.

"You can't be found out," he continued.

She nodded again.

"Hermione, this isn't a game," he said but was cut off.

"I know," Hermione finally said, irritated. She took her hood off to look up at the dark mark she had created. She didn't kill anyone, but she knew it would attract the Death Eaters to the spot.

Snape pulled his hood back up, "Hermione you're on your own from here. I can't help you in anyway."

"Yes Snape, I understand," Hermione replied waiting some more. The wind blew ice cold air up her skirt. "You could have told me to dress warm," Hermione snapped as she wrapped her robes around her tighter.

"Miss Granger you should have 're trying to infiltrate the the Dark Lord's army, not go to a tea party," Snape snarled back. "I told the Order you were not ready. I said we should use Tonks."

"Oh shut up! I can do this! I have not gone through two months of training and learning just to quit here." Hermione watched as a dark figure entered the alley. The rest of what Hermione was about to say died on her tongue. More Death Eaters appeared in the alley.

As the Death Eater's circled Hermione she felt like a small animal surrounded by lions. She knew that she had to speak confidently and be sure of herself. One wrong move, one mistake was all it took, then she was toast.

"So Snape, who did it? Who killed this muggle?" one of the hooded figures asked, smirking behind his hood.

Hermione spoke up, "it was me, I killed him," her voice was sharp. She held her wand tightly, though not to tight as that would give them the wrong impression.

"So ickle little Hermione Granger has killed a muggle," Pansy voice was high pitched and annoying. Hermione wouldn't have forgotten it.

"She's a Mudblood. There is no way she did it," Blaise sneered, placing his hand on Pansy's arm.

"But she conjured the dark mark, and..."

"Shut up Pansy," Draco's voice was cold and harsh.

Hermione looked at him but his hood was pulled down and only his mouth showed.

He continued, "you didn't kill anyone Granger, you're lying."

"I killed that bastard!" Hermione shouted and stepped forward to give the body a hard kick.

"You were here with her! Did she kill him?" Draco asked as he glared from Hermione to Snape.

"Yes Draco, she killed the muggle. And, I saw it all," Snape smirked as his eyes shifted from Hermione to Draco.

"Look Malfoy, if you don't belive that I killed the muggle, maybe I should just kill you!" Hermione said as she glared at Draco and stepped forward over the muggle's body. She watched as Draco too took a step towards her.

"You couldn't cast an unforgivable. You don't have it in you to use those curses." Draco sneered.

Hermione felt her blood boil as she snapped. She pushed Draco to the ground and pointed her wand at his chest.

"CRUCIO!" she shouted. It didn't seem real as Draco writhed and squirmed on the ground, his tortured screams made the other Death Eaters take a couple steps back.

Hermione lifted the curse and looked at Snape. Draco rushed to his feet.

"Now do you want to question me any more?" Hermione asked as she looked at each one of the Death Eaters that were present. When they all shook their heads in the negative she added, "Good, now how do I get in?"

Blaise stepped forward cautiously, "You need to be seen by Barty first."

"But he is dead. He was sent to Azkaban and got the Dementors Kiss..." Hermione trailed off looking puzzled.

Pansy let out a high pitched giggle, "No he is not. He is alive as you and I. He got away thanks to Snape."

Hermione glanced at Snape and then focused on Pansy again.

"So when...?"

"He is in Italy right now but he will be back tomorrow night. I'll arrange a meeting for you." Draco spat.

"Just send me an owl with the time and place. I'll be there." Hermione told him.

The Death Eaters all looked at her in shock. One spoke up, "And just how do you think we can trust you, Mudblood?"

Hermione turned to the Death Eater who had asked and raised her wand, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The Death Eater fell to the ground. Hermione looked around at the rest, "Any one else want to call me that?"

Draco gasped, staring at his fallen comrade. He was lying on the ground with his face up and eyes wide open. "I'll get you that meeting and owl you."

"Good I will see you later." Hermione said and turned on her heel and walked away while taking deep calming breaths.

_It was only a Death Eater, I killed a Death Eater, it doesn't matter._ This was her repeated thoughts. At least she had passed the first test.


	2. Chapter 2

Barty sat in a small, quiet café waiting. He knew who he was meeting and was tired of waiting for him. Severus Snape was late. Barty got up and was about to put some money down when a dark, hooded figure walked into the brightly lit café.

"Severus, you are half an hour late," Barty growled as he sat back down. Severus sat down in the chair in front of Barty.

"I had another meeting with the Dark Lord, I couldn't miss it," Severus said apologetically. Barty nodded.

"Can I get you anything?" a voice interrupted them. They looked up to see the waitress waiting to take their order. Barty glanced at Severus.

"I would like some coffee. Black, no sugar," Severus said watching Barty.

"I'll have a coffee too. Cream, one sugar."

The waitress nodded while writing their order on her note pad and walked away.

"I got a message from Draco saying that I have a potential Death Eater that needs to be checked out," Barty said casually while Severus nodded. "But a Mudblood?"

"She may be muggle born, but she has a great deal of knowledge and power, also she will be a great addition to the Dark Lord's ranks," Severus said as the waitress set their coffee down and walked away.

"Mudblood or not, she is still a friend of Potter's! She is not someone we could trust!" Barty glared at Severus as he took a sip of his coffee. "I didn't spend the past four years avoiding the ministry just to get thrown back into Azkaban because of a spy!"

Severus nodded in agreement, "then meet up with her. If you are still dissatisfied, we can kill her."

"Fine. I will meet up with her. Tell her to meet me in the Elmore restaurant in two nights time. Also she is to dress smart," Barty said sipping at his coffee again.

"I'll send her an owl tonight and she should have it by morning. Now that this is settled, I must be off. I have another appointment to attend," Severus said getting to his feet as he finished his coffee.

"Then I'll see you at the next Death Eater meeting," Barty said as he too finished his coffee and got to his feet. Both men paid for their coffee and then went their separate ways.

* * *

As Hermione entered the Burrow she looked around, she could hear music and laughter coming from the other room. Ron walked into the hall and smiled wide seeing the love of his life.

"Hermione, where did you go? I was worried," Ron said, going to her side and taking her in his arms and holding her tight.

"I needed some air. It is quite busy in here," Hermione smiled and gently pushed him away so she could take off her robes while looking into the living room. "I got a little cramped and needed to take a walk," Hermione added, keeping her eye on the window.

"You could have told me, I would have kept you company," Ron whispered in her ear. Hermione felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up at the feel of his warm breath on her neck.

"I know Ron. But with you and me, alone never involves me getting any quiet time," Hermione smiled when she felt Ron's hand slide over her stomach.

"You love it," he said while pulling her close and kissing her neck softly. Hermione sighed lightly.

"RON! Ew let her go!" Ginny shouted as she walked into the hallway.

Hermione stepped away from Ron, "sorry Ginny. I needed some air so I took a walk."

Ginny raised an eyebrow while she looked from Hermione to Ron. "Okay, but it is my eighteenth birthday. Can you at least go back in there and save me from Fred and George's muggle magic trick?" Ginny asked looking at her brother.

"Ron, I think we get to see a rabbit being pulled from a hat," Hermione giggled and headed into the lounge. Ron, who was quietly sulking, walked behind her and Ginny. Hermione took a moment to push the previous events to the back of her mind. She knew she couldn't let Ron, Harry or anyone find out what she was doing. Becoming a Death Eater was a one-way street and once she got on it there was no turning back. She knew the risks, but there was still some doubt in her mind, but it was only a brief second of doubt then she was back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early when Hermione woke up and Ron was still asleep. She watched him as he continued to snore then she slowly got up and dressed. She walked quietly out of the room and went to the kitchen. Waiting on the sill of the window was an owl she didn't recognize. She walked slowly towards it and took the letter from its beak. She read it quickly. The letter informed her of her meeting with Barty; where it would be and when. She found a quill and scribbled a reply on the back of the letter and gave it to the owl which then promptly took off.

"Hermione, you're up early," a voice whispered behind her. Hermione turned quickly on her heel to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"What are you talking about? I am always up early. Besides, you're up early too I see," Hermione said looking towards the kettle. "Do you want a cup of tea or coffee, Harry?" she asked while putting the kettle on to boil.

"Yeah, coffee please," Harry replied while sitting at the table. "So, who was the letter from?" he asked, watching her closely.

"No one important, you wouldn't care," Hermione said flippantly as she poured water in the kettle.

"Okay then," Harry said slowly.

For the past few months Hermione had been very quiet and kept things to herself. Then she started disappearing. Harry was worried but kept to himself about it; he knew Hermione could take care of herself.

* * *

The light breaking through the curtains was annoying and woke Ron. He looked at the empty place next to him and smiled, he was used to it. Typical Hermione, waking up early. Hermione and Ron had gotten together after Dumbledore's funeral. He remembered holding her close as she cried on the train home. He remembered her face and the way she looked up at him as he leaned down to kiss her and the joy he felt when she kissed him back. From then on it was _them_, they were a team.

Ron got out of bed slowly and got dressed while looking out the window. The sun was shining brightly and it looked like any other day but this was a time of war and he was doing his part. The order and missions were all he and his friends talked about.

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the table talking quietly amongst themselves when Ron walked into the kitchen.

"So what's the plan for today?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Hermione and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled lightly as she enjoyed the small show of affection.

"Nothing much; meeting tonight where we will get updates and receive assignments," Harry replied while watching his best friends from across the table.

"Oh fun," Ron said sarcastically as he looked at Hermione.

"Coffee is in the kettle Ron. Help yourself." Ron kissed her cheek and got up to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Ginny entered the kitchen as Ron was pouring his coffee. She was wearing dark jeans and a plain t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into pigtails. She walked behind Ron.

"Pour me one too?" she asked as she watched Ron sulk. "Never mind! Don't bother, I'll do it!" she said while moving Ron out of the way when he finished pouring his.

"What has gotten into you?" Ron asked as his sister poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I couldn't sleep. I kept having the strangest dream," she said while looking at Hermione. Hermione looked up at Ginny.

"Well, it's not like it means anything." Hermione said glancing at Harry who was watching Ginny with concern.

It had been two years since Harry and Ginny had broken up and Ginny had moved on with her life. Harry watched as Neville slowly became her boyfriend then her fiancé.

"Another nightmare sweetheart?" Neville asked walking into the kitchen and pulled Ginny into a tender embrace. She smiled.

"Yeah. I hope I didn't keep you awake."

Neville smiled at her then kissed her cheek. "No, I slept fine."

Hermione watched Harry look away from the scene.

"I've got to go. Remus' meeting," Harry mumbled. He got up and walked out of the kitchen quickly.

"He's still upset," Ginny whispered as she sat down and stared at the kitchen door.

"Ginny, we can call it off. We have the rest of our lives," Neville said as he took her shoulders into his hands.

"Neville, he broke my heart and besides I love you. I don't want to wait to become your wife," Ginny said as she got up and hugged him tightly. "I am so happy you proposed to me on my birthday. You got to know my family and even asked my dad for my hand in marriage."

"I know, but, he's my friend and I feel like I've betrayed him."

Hermione got up and stood by Ginny, "neither one of you did anything wrong! So don't worry about Harry, okay?"

Neville and Ginny both nodded.

"Besides, I think the job of running after Harry is ours," Ron said motioning between Hermione and himself. "I have to go to that meeting with Remus, so I'll see you later." Ron added as he got up and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. She watched him leave and once he was out the door Hermione looked at Neville.

"Neville, we have to go to McGonagall for our meeting," Hermione said and laughed at Ginny's pout.

"I still don't know why my mother won't let me join!" Ginny said angrily.

Hermione laughed again, "because you're their only baby girl."

Ginny grimaced, sticking her tongue out at the know-it-all. "Fine, but I'll see you when you get home."

Hermione and Neville both nodded then Neville leaned in to kiss Ginny goodbye.

"Be careful!" Ginny added as Hermione and Neville walked into the garden and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

When Barty woke up it was late but he didn't care. He never cared what time he woke up. Glancing at the clock on his nightstand let him know it was a quarter after eleven. Getting out of bed, Barty made his way to the shower. Turning on the water, he quickly washed under the warm water.

Getting out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his room. Once there he jumped at the sight of who was sitting on his bed.

"Oh, Barty! Looks like you've been taking care of yourself," a feminine voice said as she watched Barty closely.

"What are you doing here Bellatrix?" he demanded as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

"I'm just checking on a friend. That's not a crime," she simpered, standing up.

"Well it became a crime when I told you it was over! Now get out!" he snarled as she walked over to him where he was still standing at the bathroom door.

"You know we had some good times Barty," she said seductively while slowly running her hand down his chest. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her through his flat to his door.

"Then you got too clingy. I told you then and I'll tell you now. Get out!" Barty spat as he opened his door. "Do me a favor, the only time we see or talk to each other are during meetings only! If you come sticking your nose in my business again, I'll cut it off!" Barty finished as he shoved her none too gently out the door.

"One day Barty, you're going-"

Barty never heard the rest as he had slammed the door shut on her tirade.

"Whatever, Bellatrix," he said as he dried off and got dressed.

Barty never thought much of love; in fact it was a word without meaning to him. Sure he heard people talk of it but to him it didn't exist. All he had was the mission and his work with the Dark Lord.

Tomorrow he had to meet with Hermione Granger, possibly to kill her, but for now he had a day off. Throwing himself in his favorite comfy chair, he took an old book out and started to read it slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione didn't know what to wear. She knew that Elmore was the fanciest restaurant in London, and that it was a magical one too. She looked down at her simple black dress.

"Wow Hermione you didn't get all dressed up for me, did you," Ron gasped walking into their room.

"No," Hermione smacked her forehead. "Ron I have an important thing to do." Ron sighed sitting down.

"So what is it then," Ron asked as Hermione applied more lip stick.

"Nothing, I mean, I can't say," Hermione added after checking her eyes. "I mean, Ron, don't worry, it's not like I don't want you to know, I just can't tell you."

Ron nodded, "ok just come home safe."

Hermione nodded, "ok," feeling Ron's lips on hers in a tender kiss.

"So what time will you be home," Ron asked as Hermione redid her lipstick.

"I don't know, late," Hermione now looking to the time. "Look Ron I have to go or I'll be late," Hermione smiled giving him a quick peck and apparating out.

Barty walked into the restaurant and made his way to the bar. He looked around in his mind he was wondering if he would recognise her. It had been four years and a lot can change. As Barty scanned the bar his eyes caught sight of a woman in a black dress, her hair in tight ringlets. She was walking slowly.

"Granger," he whispered, Hermione turned to face him.

"Yes, I was told to meet you here," she replied looking around the bar.

"Yes well, I booked us a table," Barty watched as she slowly slid off the bar stool.

"Ok, great," Hermione felt like a tight knot was forming in her chest. She didn't know whether to smile or not so she kept her face as blank as a canvas.

Barty couldn't help but stare. Hermione had grown so much from the bag of nerves of a 15 year old to a strong confident 19 year old woman. Barty smirked as the waiter showed them to their table. Hermione sat down and looked over the wine menu.

"So you killed Brakers?"

Hermione looked at him. "Yes well Mudblood is not a term I like being called."

Barty now glanced down at his menu, "but your parents are muggles, I don't see why you want to join."

Hermione's face turned to stone, "well I'm sick of them. I am sick of the lot,"

Barty was surprised to hear her talk like this. Watching as a waiter returned to take the drinks order.

Hermione looked to him her voice calming down, "I'll have the chardonnay if you can, a year 56 not a 55 or 57."

Barty felt shocked at how she was addressing the waiter, who was now looking at him. "I'll have a fire whiskey, bottle and glass." The waiter sighed as he walked away. Hermione looked at the table.

"So what makes you want to be a death eater? What makes you think that I won't kill you," Barty spat out in a low husky voice.

"Well I want to rid the world of muggles. I may be muggle born but it doesn't mean I am one of them. For all I care you could kill me," Hermione said raising an eyebrow as the waiter returned with their drinks. Barty watched Hermione bring her hand up, "excuse me, I said a year 56. This is clearly a year 58. Please take it back and bring the year I asked. I know you got it."

Barty watched open-mouthed as the waiter gave her a dirty look, "well you heard her," Barty spat giving the waiter an equally evil look while pointing his wand at him from under the table. The waiter rushed off. "So what makes you think you got what it takes," Barty asked.

Hermione looked up from her food. She had been trained in the attitude, the curses, and most of the things she needed to get them to believe she was dark, but this was the moment. The time to make them all believe she was willing to give her life to be a death eater. She knew to stop them all, to end this war, she had to be one to get them all.

Hermione kept her eyes fixed on Barty's, "well I haven't told many people but I was adopted by muggles. My 'parents' told me before I went to the Quidditch World Cup. I remember it clearly," Hermione felt her eyes glaze over for she wasn't lying about this story. Although she didn't think all muggles were bad.

"Well what did they tell you then," Barty asked cutting into his stake eating it quickly. Hermione glanced to the entrance where Molly and Arthur Weasley had just walked into the bar. Hermione felt a panic come over herself, "what's wrong," Barty asked looking behind himself. Hermione grabbed his face to make him look at her.

"I thought I saw some one but it wasn't who I thought it was," Hermione let him go watching his face closely. He did look disgusted from her touch so she carried on. "Well they told me that when they got married they found out that they couldn't have children. So they adopted me. When they found out about me being a witch, well they slowly realised how I wasn't what they wanted in a daughter." Hermione poked at her food, "so they told me, if I kept being a witch I'd have no home after 18. Give it up and have a home," she looked to Barty. "I chose being a witch."

Barty nodded, "so how long has it been since you've seen them," Barty was now focused on Hermione and the way she spoke. It wasn't like the girl he first meet four years ago. She had so much hate in her voice.

''It has been three years," Hermione answered finishing off her food. Barty watched her closely.

"So you want revenge because they rejected you," Barty smirked watching her closer, her eyes were still like glass.

"I want revenge on all of them. I thought I was one but I am not. I just need to find my real parents," Hermione finished her meal and drank the rest of the wine, "now if you don't mind me, I need to use the ladies," Hermione added getting up.

Barty grabbed her arm, "what are you doing," he said gripping her wrist tight.

"I want to take a piss. If that's ok with you," Hermione spat pulling her arm as he let it go. "Thank you," Hermione added walking to the bathroom.

Barty watched Hermione walk to the ladies. Not long after she exited the ladies. She seemed to be smiling, but he turned back to his plate as she sat down, "so are you going to trust me or do I have to defend myself," Hermione asked in a hush whispered.

Barty smirked, "not tonight my dear." Barty's voice was light, taking her hand kissing it just as lightly. "I will owl you, with our next meeting." Hermione felt a light blush on her cheek, "Hermione what's with the blush, too much wine?" Barty reached out, touching her face.

"Maybe," Hermione said as she put money on the table, "well Barty, until me meet again." Hermione picked up her handbag and walked away. Barty couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked away. He felt his face break into a smile. Was he finding Hermione Granger attractive?


	5. Chapter 5

Barty walked back into his apartment. Closing the door he walked to a chair and fell into it. He felt like slapping his face when the light of a lamp switched on, it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Barty where were you tonight? I heard a rumour that you were meeting up with a certain Mudblood."

Barty rubbed his temples, "she claims to be a pureblood, or a half. She also claims that she isn't muggleborn, but adopted," Barty relaxed a bit.

"Well Barty, do you believe her?" Lucius was still sitting down, resting his hand on his cane.

"Well we could do the test," Barty said watching Lucius' face.

"So you didn't kill her? Barty you're losing your touch..."

Barty stood up fast, "I haven't lost anything! If she is truly not a muggleborn. She's become a powerful witch and could do much!"

"What is that to you," Lucius asked, smirking at Barty.

"What's that supposed to mean," Barty spat his eyes glazing over.

"Well Miss Granger is a fairly attractive girl and I saw the look when you walked in. You want your action on the side."

Barty glared clenching his fists, "if your implying that I want to fuck this girl, your seriously mistaken," Barty said watching Lucius.

"Whatever you say Barty. I'm here with a message from the dark lord. He wants you to have all new Death Eaters ready for his inspection by next week," with that Lucius apparated out. Thus making Barty so mad he kicked the chair he was sitting on. Lucius was right, if only for a few minutes. Barty was concidering an affair with Hermione, but that was the firewhiskey talking.

Hermione walked slowly into the kitchen door. It was dark due to the fact it was late and everyone was in bed sleeping. Hermione crept slowly to the kitchen sink. A light came on. Ginny was sitting at the table with her wand light in Hermione's face.

"So where did you go?"

Hermione poured some water; her head was swimming. She had drunk a whole bottle of wine by herself. She normally never drinks.

"Out," Hermione said drinking slow.

"Yes, but where did you go," Ginny's voice was hushed.

"I don't have to say. I went out, order business," Hermione finished the water.

Ginny was watching her closely, "ok, ok, I was just asking."

Hermione pouring some more water, "well I am going to head to bed," Hermione slurred walking slowly to the door.

"Well I don't see what kind of thing your doing for the order that requires you to be drinking all night," Ginny said standing up.

"Ginny please, not now," Hermione muttered walking up the stairs and away from Ginny.

Barty was lying in bed the firewiskey gone from his system but his thought were only of her. The way she sat there opposite of him as she talked to him. Hermione wasn't that bad on the eyes, she was smart and powerful.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Barty screamed to himself and sat up. He didn't like these thoughts because not only was she younger than him but that she was nineteen. Barty rolled to his side. She's muggle born but then she said she was adopted. Barty rolled onto his back gripping his pillow. It was hell and he couldn't stop thinking of her.

Hermione got undressed slowly because Ron was asleep or so she thought.

"Have fun?" Ron joked watching her.

"Not really. Was boring," Hermione crawled into bed, Ron kissed her forehead.

"Hermione you ok, you look like you feel flustered," Ron's hand was now on her forehead.

"No, I'm fine," Hermione said lying down, "I just need the room to stop spinning."

Ron held her close, "Hermione I was wondering if you and me could," Ron mumbled kissing her neck lightly. Hermione felt goosebumps running up her arms and she felt Ron's hands slowly fumbling with her bra. Turning to face him, Hermione kissed him softly. Ron kissed her back as her hands raced up his back kissing him deeper.

Hermione felt Ron become a part of her. The gentle hands on her face; kissing soft and short; his body on top of hers she felt him slowly make love to her. In her mind there was a thought that scared her she glanced up to see Barty. Closing her eyes, she reopened them to see Ron. He speed up and Hermione could feel her self orgasm. Ron doing the same as he kissed her then rolling to his side of the bed.

Hermione watched the ceiling her mind thinking about why she thought of Barty and why it excited her so much. She looked at Ron who was rolling closer to her and kissing her slowly.

"I love you," Ron whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, you too," Hermione muttered feeling herself fall to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Hermione woke up she saw that she was alone in the bed. Ron was gone, Hermione yawned getting out of bed. She didn't know why but it scared her to think of Barty. She couldn't stop dreaming of him also.

Hermione walked slowly down the stairs where she saw Ron hovering over an owl. It wasn't one that they knew and Ron was slowly opening the seal.

"Ron is that for me," Hermione asked watching as Ron nodded. Hermione snatch it from him, "Ron what makes you think you can open my mail" Hermione screamed snatching it off him. Ron stood in shock.

"Hermione you always let me open your mail," Ron muttered as Hermione flash read the letter. It was from Barty he wanted her to meet him at his place.

"Hermione what's gotten into you lately," Ginny yawned walking down the stairs into the kitchen.

Hermione sighed and made some coffee. It wasn't that hard to tell that the training had made her hard but she had to keep this a secret. No one could find out and she was finding it harder and harder to keep it to herself.

"Look Ron I have to."

"Hermione you promised today we were going to do something. Just us," Ron said feeling her slipping.

"Ron it not like I want to go. It's just that if I don't go then this whole thing that I have been working on would have been for nothing," Hermione sighed kissing him slowly.

"Eww Hermione, I am sitting right here," Ginny whined as she giggled and made gagging noises. Hermione slipped a smile.

"Hermione Jane Granger, is that a first smile in months," Harry chided teasingly as he walked into the kitchen and taking a cup of coffee.

"Well I have to go do this. I'll be right back, I promise," Hermione sighed heading to the door.

"What's so important that she has to go on your birthday?"

Hermione cringed walking up the path. How could she be so foolish to forget Ron's birthday?

Barty sat in his little living room. It was nearly one in the afternoon and Hermione should be arriving soon. He couldn't help but let out a little yawn. He didn't get much sleep it was like she was a virus; a plague in his mind she kept creeping into his dreams and it was haunting him. He never thought of a woman like this. Hearing a knock on the door, he jumped from his chair opening the door quickly. It was Bellatrix, she was standing in his door way wearing a tight fitting corset and black leather trousers.

"So Barty are you going to let a lady in," she asked, looking inside.

"No I'm expecting some one."

"Who are you expecting," she asked as she sliding past him into the hall way.

"I'm expecting Miss Granger," he spat closing the door and following her into the kitchen.

"Ohh so your going to kill her here? How deviously delicious," she said taking two glasses. "Can I stay and watch?"

Barty put the glasses back, "no your not to be here when she gets here Bella, so leave," she sulked walking out the kitchen and into the living area.

"But Barty, she's a Mudblood! What are you going to do? Make her tea? Talk about how cute she is in her little school girl uniform?"

Barty glared at her. Taking her arm tight he snarled, "she claims she isn't muggleborn and I have to do the test to find out. You, however, have to go now." Barty walked her back to the front door.

"So you like this girl then," Bellatrix's voice was getting more and more irritating.

"Look, I think that you need to get this into your thick skull. That thing that happened between us was just that, a thing. It meant nothing, ok?"

Barty opened the door hard, "but Barty, you loved it so much when we did it," Bellatrix laughed as she felt Barty's grip tighten even more.

"That was then. It was a fuck and that's all it ever was."

Bellatrix sighed, "well maybe next time when you want to 'just fuck', you know where I am."

Barty cringed watching her walk away. For some reason he never knew why it happened and it wasn't a big deal. But then again Bellatrix knew how to push his buttons and she wasn't going to take her finger off them anytime soon.

Hermione decided to take the stairs. She wanted to take her time thinking over what to say, to do. She didn't want to be doing this. To prove she wasn't a muggleborn wasn't hard. It would get her one step closer to the truth of her birth parents. Were they both pureblood and was she half. She was scared to find the truth that she was looking for. Hermione took a compact out of her purse and she checked herself over before opening the door to lead her to Barty's small apartment. She sighed and took a deep breath before she knocked on the door lightly. Barty opened it, ushering her inside.

Inside wasn't much, it was just a bare living room; one sofa, a chair and a book shelf with many books. Hermione took off her coat, placing it over an arm of the sofa.

"So how does this test work," Hermione asked standing in the middle of the room.

Barty circled her like a wild animal ready to attack. She didn't know what else to say. Barty watched her closely but she showed no fear. Even though she showed none he could smell it on her. She watched him closely too.

"It's a potion. I need your blood," Barty smirked, watching her put her left arm out.

"So what are we waiting for," her voice was plain and Barty looked down to her arm. It was small and delicate. Her skin looked like milk; fresh and clean.

Barty took out a silver knife and placed it to her skin, "in a hurry are we?" With that Barty swiftly cut her skin, making fresh beads of blood flow from the slash in her arm. She didn't even cringe or show any signs of pain.

Hermione watched him take the blood into the kitchen. After he was gone she bit her lip hard, holding in her scream. Her arm was on fire and she had never been cut before. But she couldn't show that she was in pain and she need to keep a level head.

Barty placed the blood into the potion, he knew from experience that it would take time. It wasn't like this was all new to him. He was recruiting new death eaters all week and the test had to be done and all results were to be reported back to Voldemort. If they were not worthy of him then Barty would have to dispose of them and for some reason Barty wanted Hermione to pass. In his mind, he couldn't do it. She was breathtakingly beautiful and he was now fighting a battle of emotion between his head and heart. It took him years to shut down his heart, to ignore the emotion of being human and to do what he did.

"So how long is this going to be," Hermione asked sticking her head into the kitchen. She was holding a cloth on her arm.

"It should be about four hours and you need to stay here," Barty didn't even look up to her. She wandered back into the living room and sat down on the sofa, "so make yourself at home," Barty added. Hermione looked around the bare room.

"I'll try," Hermione answered looking atthe book shelf. She got up and walked to it. Some of the books were ones she had never heard of before. She ran her finger over them then one caught her eye. It looked like a photo album so she took it into her hands and opened it, she saw a younger Barty with his father and mother. They were all smiling. She flicked through the album some more before Barty slammed it shut.

"That, however, you can't look at," he spat snatching it away from her.

"Sorry. Did you always hate him," Hermione asked walking away from the shelf.

"One rule you never, and I mean never, talk of my family!"

Hermione stepped back slowly, "did he hurt you so much?"

Barty glared, stepping closer and taking her arm and squeezing it hard, "you have no idea what I can do to you so you don't talk of him because you don't know anything."

Hermione gasped feeling the gash on her arm break open, shedding fresh blood, "you're the one who killed him. You placed him under the Imperious curse," Hermione kept her eyes fixed on his. Barty's facial expression was shifting to rage.

"You little bitch! you have no idea what your talking about," Barty placed a hand around her throat. Hermione didn't flinch or move but her eyes were staring deeper into his.

"Well it was pay back for all the times he made you stay in the dark."

Barty couldn't help but watch her face, her eyes focused on his, "you have no idea, your just..."

"What? I don't know what it's like to be treated bad? I was beaten! I was told I wasn't normal!" Hermione felt his hand loosen, "don't you tell me I have no idea because I DO!"

Barty let her go and Hermione fell to her feet. But stayed on the ground.

"Get up," he barked.

"NO," she shouted before she felthis arms pull her to her feet.

"You want this," Barty spat the question while showing her the dark mark on his arm, "this is a one-way street! You can never go back and you will have to kill the Weasley's, Potter, that oaf of a gameskeeper, all of them! You have to be devoted to the Dark lord and give your life, without question, if you have to!" Hermione couldn't help but stare at his arm.

"I'm fully aware of the risks. I know what I have to do." Hermione said pushing him away, "and I'm still here taking your barbaric test," Hermione spat taking her wand and trying to heal her arm but she wasn't successful.

Barty, having calmed down, walked to her side, "here let me do it." With that he took out his wand out and waved it over the wound. It healed instantly with out leaving a scar. He gently touched the spot where it was, Hermione shuddered at his tender touch, "see all done" he added as he watched her face.

"Thank you, I never could get that one right."

Barty smirked, "so, what to do?"

Hermione shrugged, "I haven't a clue," she said holding herself. Barty stood still. She watched him, watching her and she couldn't help but feel some form of desire for him but she pushed it away.

Barty wandered back to the kitchen after four hours of silence. Hermione sat still on the sofa. She didn't move or speak, she just stared off into thin air. Barty watched the potion. The colours swirledlike fog inside the cauldron. He felt not only shocked but for some strange reason he felt pleased with the results. Hermione Jane Granger was in fact a pureblood witch. The results were clearer than any other test and Voldemort would be very pleased. So pleased that he wouldn't have her disposed of after all.

Hermione got off the sofa and wandered into the kitchen, "so what does it say," she asked wandering to his side and looked in.

Barty snapped out of his moment of happiness, "well you will be glad to know that you're a pureblood."

Hermione nodded, "ok so what do I do now?"

Barty looked at her, "well you can leave but I have to report this to the Dark Lord."

Hermione nodded, "good, I will be seeing you soon I hope," she said while walking to the hall.

"Yes. I will send an owl for the first meeting you shall have with the Dark Lord," Barty watched her as she pick up her coat and put it back on. She nodded once more leaving the apartment. Barty stared into the potion before disposing of it. Hermione was pureblood and she was worthy of course, but now Barty was having the haunting thoughts of her again. It looked like another sleepless night for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione didn't know whether to be happy or shocked at finding out that she was pureblood. Meaning that her birth parents were in fact purebloods but she couldn't let anyone find out. She still has not told Ron about being adopted or the fact that the people who raised her as their own, disowned her four months ago for refusing to stop being a witch.

Opening the door slowly, Hermione noticed the kitchen was empty. She didn't know if anyone was home but she remembered talk of going to the leaky cauldron for a meal. Then again she couldn't remember much. She was still in shock after finding out about who she was or was it the fact that in one brief moment she felt like she had something in common with Barty.

Ron felt sick. He was sitting in the leaky cauldron and it was his birthday. But he wasn't having a good time. Hermione was supposed to be here, sitting by his side. But she was no where to be seen.

"Ron you haven't touched your cake," Molly chided watching Ron look around the pub.

"I'm not that hungry," Ron muttered, Fred let out a laugh.

"Ron? Not hungry? Now that's a first," George said eating the rest of Ron's cake.

"She said she would be here," Ron's face was now pale. Ginny let out a light sigh while taking Neville's hand. Harry watched the door to the pub open, but it wasn't Hermione.

"Ron she's not doing this on purpose," Harry looked around the table.

"It doesn't matter. She's not going to show. It seems that the order is more important," Ron said dejectedly while getting to his feet, "and I want to know why," Ron added to himself as he walked out of the pub.

Hermione relaxed, sitting in bed. She had just opened her book to the page where she left off before and started reading. Not only was she feeling better but the fact that she had time alone made it easier to think of a plan to tell Ron the truth. But after hearing the front door slam she knew that tonight was not going to be that night.

Hermione watched as the door flew open. Ron stood there in the doorway his face was a mixture of pain and anger.

"Hermione where have you been," he asked shutting the door behind him. Hermione shut the book she was reading.

"Ron I told you I had to go but just so you know I've been travelling all day and got back in about an hour ago."

Ron walked closer to the bed, "it's my birthday Hermione and I wanted to spend it with you But apparently the order is more important than me."

Hermione felt like her stomach had plummeted and her throat tightened up. "Ron... I-I-I'm sorry... It's just, if I don't go I could..."

"I know compromise your mission but can you please tell me what it is you are doing," Ron asked sitting on the bed, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"Ron you know fully well that I can't tell anyone... Please? I'll make it up to you. I promise," Hermione lightly pouted and felt Ron lightly kiss her forehead.

"Hermione Jane Granger if I didn't love you so much," Ron whispered caressing her face in his hands. "I'm sorry I haven't been supportive and I know that this mission means a lot to you," Ron said taking Hermione's hands, "and there is something I want to ask you. Well it was meant to be over dinner in front of my family, but," Hermione watched as Ron got down on one knee. Her jaw dropped in shock.

"Ron, your not serious?"

Ron nodded opening a small black box. Inside was a tiny diamond engagement ring. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione felt her throat tighten more and she felt like the world was spinning. Before she knew it the room went black.

Opening her eyes Hermione looked around to see faces staring at her. She didn't know what to say or think.

"Hermione? Hermione are you ok" Harry asked touching her arm lightly. Ginny, Neville and Ron were standing in the background but Ron was pacing the room.

"Yes I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all."

Ginny smiled, "so is it a yes or no?"

Hermione felt her face go pale again, "I, I , I don't know what to say."

Ron was now walking out of the room. Harry followed him. Neville decided to stay with Hermione and Ginny.

"Hermione..."

"Ginny it's not like I am not flattered by this because I really am. I love Ron with all my heart. But marriage? That's a big step and I don't think I am ready for it."

Ginny smiled taking Neville's hand, "I understand." Ginny said turning to smile at Neville

"Ginny just go," Hermione giggled, watching Neville mime thank you as they walked to their room. Hermione looked at the floor. The ring was there but she didn't know what to say to Ron. It wasn't like she didn't want to marry him. It's just that it was too soon for her and it is such a big commitment and she felt Ron didn't fully understand that.


	8. Chapter 8

Barty was waiting in a dark hallway and he would be presenting the list of new death eaters to Voldemort in a while. It was murder on his nerves, like the clock had slowed down.

"Barty you ready" Narcissa asked and watched as Barty got to his feet.

"Yeah sure. Also we need to talk about your sister," he said walking into the main room where Voldemort did all his thinking and spent most his time.

"What has she done now," Narcissa asked standing in the doorway.

"She keeps coming to my place and you know it's hard enough recruiting but when she keeps hanging about it's harder," Barty walked into the room.

Narcissa smirked, "I'll see what I can do." Barty nodded to her before he shut the door behind him.

"So Barty. Have you got me a few possible new members."

Barty nodded kneeling at his feet, "yes I have found a few. Some will be great members for our cause."

Voldemort looked down at him, "I heard a young Miss Granger has been inquiring about a position."

Barty nodded then looked up, "yes, I thought it sounded strange at first but I did the test and she isn't a Mudblood. The test can not be tricked in anyway."

Voldemort nodded, "yes I invented it myself and I think after reading over your report we should see if she's got what it takes. Take her out on a routine sweep."

Barty nodded, standing up, "what about the others?"

Voldemort looked at the list, "I'll let Lucius deal with these but I want you to keep your attention on Granger." Barty nodded but Voldemort wasn't done. "Oh and Barty, do not let your sexual feelings for her get in the way of your duties."

Barty froze, it was only a second that he had let his gaurd down but it was enough for Voldemort to see. "I'm sorry my Lord."

Voldemort let out a dry laugh, "Barty, you are a man, a physical being. Just remember that line between lust and love." Barty nodded again but Voldemort still wasn't finished, "I want you to go tonight without fail."

Nodding yet again Barty turned to the door trying to think of what he was feeling when he had let his gaurd down. His mind was a maze of webs and hidden pain but for some reason Herimone was making herself at home in his mind.

When Hermione woke up she was alone again but there was an envelope on the pillow next to her unopened. Hermione glanced at the clock, it was late and she had overslept. Now it was early afternoon. Picking up the letter she opened it and instantly she could see the usual handwriting of Barty. She studied the letter. It was her first time out in the death eater world and she would be with Barty. They were to meet in London and it was going to be at midnight.

Ron walked into the room and watched Hermione read, "so what time is it this time?"

Hermione sat up straight, "Ron it's midnight and I don't know what time I would be back."

Ron folded his arms while watching her closely, "you didn't give me an answer." Ron bent down and picked up the ring that was still on the floor, untouched.

"Ron, I can't do this right now," Hermione got out the bed taking clean clothes.

Ron snatched them away from her, "and why is that? You can say no. You don't have to drag this out longer than it has to be."

Hermione took her clothes back, "ok Ron. I don't think we are ready for marriage. I don't want to get married."

Ron stood in shock before opening and closing his mouth a few times. He finally found his voice, "well it's a good thing I didn't ask you last night in front of my family."

Hermione felt her face turning colors, "yes I think it is," before Ron could answer Hermione had stormed out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Barty waited in the dark watching the moon while thinking of what the hell he was going to do. He didn't want to think the way he was and it wasn't easy to keep her out of his mind.

As Hermione walked down the cold streets she looked around the shops. They where all closed and she felt like she was going to cry. She hadn't talked to Ron for the rest of the day and he had ignored her and wouldn't look her in the eyes when she said goodbye and left the Burrow. Was she slowly losing him because of this mission from the Order? Only a few members knew what she was doing and at first it was a challenge but now it was cutting into her life and making her head hurt.

Barty saw her walking by so he stepped out of the shadows, "are you ready," Barty asked making her snap out of her thoughts.

"Yes," Hermione walked closer to him. Barty looked down at her; she was wearing a dark cloak with jeans and a simple t-shirt, "so what are we doing exactly," Hermione asked, looking around to see if more death eaters were going to be involved.

"You and I, we're going to send a little message to the minister."

Hermione walked faster to keep up with him, "so how are we sending this message?"

Barty stopped them in their tracks, "see that church over there?"

Barty pointed to it, Hermione nodded seeing that it was a shelter, "yes what about it," she added while watching Barty place an arm around her shoulder

"Well we told the minister that if he didn't meet our demands, we would burn this place to the ground," Hermione held in her shock and it didn't show on her face. Barty smirked, " it's a simple task, so the Dark Lord thought you could simply do it and I can watch."

Hermione lightly bit her lip, "so what do I have to do?"

Barty smirked, "this is your first time of mass destruction?"

Hermione looked at the church, it was the one her parents got married in, "well yes it is."

Barty watched her face closely, "don't worry. It's just a set a fire but we also have to keep an eye out for Aurors."

Hermione nodded, "well if I start the fire you have to watch my back." Barty raised his eyebrow, "oh you know what I mean," Hermione shook her head as she was creeping up to the church she didn't know what she was to do.

Barty kept a close eye on Hermione as she looked into the window but before he could blink she had the fire started and she also locked all the exits. Barty stood in awe but then something caught his eye. An Auror was walking behind her and Hermione jumped, tripping. Barty ran to her side. The Auror was hovering over Hermione ready to make a fatal attack on her as she laid on the ground helpless, her wand at the Auror's feet.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Barty yelled the Auror's face eyes opened in shock. Barty took Hermione in his arms, apparating them away.

Barty laid Hermione down on his bed. She was bleeding so he healed her quickly then he watched her open her eyes, "did I do it," Hermione mumbled trying to sit up.

"Yes and you did great," Barty answered touching her face lightly.

"Why do I feel weak," Hermione managed to say, her breathing quick.

"Auror, he put a hex on you. It drains you of all your magic. It's temporary but gives them enough time to catch you."

Hermione nodded, sitting up. She never thought of doing that hex or the fact that she had read about the affects but didn't think it would hurt this much.

"So you need to rest."

Hermione sat up in shock, "what, I have..."

"No! You're not leaving my sight until your better."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, " so your saying you care?" Barty let out small laugh, "oh Barty, I think I see a smile," Hermione mocked lightly, pushing him.

"Yes and you better not say anything to anyone," Barty said sitting closer to her. He could smell her skin and her breathing was still heavy."I'll let you rest if you need me, I'll be in the living room."

Hermione touched his arm, "you're leaving me alone?"

Barty felt shocked, "I just thought... you..."

"Barty please stay here with me," Hermione looked into his eyes and Barty couldn't hold it in any longer.

Barty grabbed Hermione's face. His lips gripping hers in a frantic kiss. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. Not only was she surprised that Barty was kissing her but she was kissing him back. In the kiss was a burning passion like none she had ever known before. His hands were pulling off her t-shirt while Hermione pulled at his clothes also.

His kiss deepened, making her feel alive in a way that she had never thought of before. Barty pulled the rest his clothes off. She felt him enter her, pushing her on her back hard. Barty was a different kind of lover than Ron and Hermione shuddered feeling Barty above her. Controlling her. Holding her arms up and kissing down her body as he pushed harder into her. Hermione could feel her body tense and relax and what felt like hours was just a few moments. Barty came while looking down at her. Hermione couldn't think as she watched Barty roll of her. She turned to watch him get dress and looking to her he mumbled, "like I said if you need me, I'll be in the living room," Hermione just nodded as she watched him leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione opened her eyes, she felt better but she had a bad feeling in her stomach. She had cheated on Ron but that wasn't why she felt bad. It was that she felt used. She looked around the room and saw her clothes still sprawled out all over the place. Hermione slowly moved in the bed while still covering her naked body with a sheet.

Bellatrix didn't normally apparate into Barty's home but now she was getting desperate so she decided to surprise him by going straight to his bed room. He should still be sleeping.

Hermione jumped, watching Bellatrix appear in the room. Bellatrix felt her face fall into a state of shock.

"What are you doing here," Bellatrix let out watching Hermione cover herself more.

"I would ask the same question," Hermione felt like she was in a bad dream. Barty walked into the room.

"What the hell," He said, looking from Hermione to Bellatrix. Both women were looking at him. "Bella come with me," Barty barked out grabbing her arm pulling her out the room. Hermione watched them leave then quickly grabbed her clothes.

"What the hell makes you think you can just apparate into my home like this," Barty spat out, pulling Bellatrix's attention from the bedroom door.

"Barty you didn't. With her. Merlin's sake she could be a spy!"

Barty smirked ruffling his hair and watching the bedroom door, "I think someone is jealous."

Bellatrix let out a dry laugh, "yeah, like I'm jealous of her. She's just a girl."

Barty shrugged, "she wasn't a girl last night."

Bellatrix scowled at him, "so you prefer her to me?"

Barty nodded, "let's just sayshe knows how to submit to me, unlike you."

Bellatrix gasped, "Barty the Dark Lord will not like this. You know that!"

Barty clenched his fist, "you know nothing Bella so stop your pointless whining because you know that you're just not what I am looking for and stop trying."

Bellatrix felt like she just been stabbed. Barty wasn't famous for his charm but he actually hurt her, "fine, but your going to miss me."

"Like a hole in the head," Barty replied pointing to the door.

Bellatrix felt like she couldn't win, "fine but just so you know, when thisgoes belly up, I'll enjoy watching the dark lord dispose of you and your whore!"

Barty grasped his wand pointing it at Bellatrix, "leave now or I swear I will hurt you."

Bellatrix looked to Barty then his wand, "fine," she snapped then apparated away.

Hermione threw her clothes on. She could hear the fight that was going on and thought it was better to just leave. She had her magic back and she thought of where she wanted to go then apparated to the Order's headquarters.\

Hermione walked quickly to the front door of Grimmauld Place and waited.

Molly opened the door letting Hermione in. "Dear where have you been, Ron was worried sick."

Hermione barged past her, running up the stairs and left Molly dumbfounded.

Ginny was sitting in the study of Grimmauld Place. She spent a good ten minutes banging the dust off an old arm chair before giving up and sat on it just as the door banged open. Ginny jumped then relaxed upon seeing Hermione fall against the door crying.

"Hermione are you ok," Ginny asked.

Hermione came to her senses as if she didn't know Ginny was in the room, "oh Ginny, it's nothing. I'm fine."

Ginny tilted her head, "Hermione you look like death. What's wrong?"

Hermione stood up tall, "I'm fine Ginny."

Ginny stood up feeling like her temper was going to snap. Hermione was becoming moodier, "look I was just asking but you really need to sort your attitude out because you keep acting like this your going to lose Ron forever."

Hermione grabbed at her neck, "Ginny right now I am in a crisis so I don't really care about Ron's upset about me not wanting to marry him!"

Ginny turned looking out a dingy window, "well do what you want Hermione? I'm just hoping you get your priorities straight."

Hermione sighed walking out of the room and walked into Harry, "Hermione we need to talk. Now!" Harry grabbed Hermione by the arm and proceeded to drag her into an empty room.

"Harry let me go," Hermione spat taking her arm back.

"I saw you last night."

Hermione stepped back looking at Harry, "you followed me," she spat taking a few steps back away from him.

"Hermione if it makes you feel better, you only killed five muggles."

Hermione turned her back to him, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Harry pulled her to face him and grabbed her arm lifting it up to eye level. "HARRY FUCK OFF!" Hermione screamed as she tore her arm from his grasp.

"You're not one of them. Why Hermione? Why did you do it?" Hermione watched as his face fell and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She fell into his arms crying hard, her body growing weak as she felt Harry hold onto her tight.

"Harry I can't, it's just... I can't."

Harry lightly patted her head rocking her gently as she sobbed lightly, "Hermione you don't have to do anything you don't want to. You're doing so much for the Order, but why did you decide to go undercover? You're a muggle born."

Hermione pulled away, wiping her tears on the back of her hand," Harry, I have no parents. I was adopted and my muggle parents told me I had to choose between my magic and them." Harry stood back in shock as she continued. "Barty had to do this test and, I'm a pureblood. My parents, birth parents that is, they were pureblooded."

Harry fell back, staring at Hermione, "Barty? He's... I mean the Dementors... They gave him the kiss..."

"I know Harry. That's what I thought but he is very much alive."

Harry watched Hermione's face closely, "Hermione you... I mean you can't be getting feelings for him."

Hermione couldn't think straight. Yes, she found Barty attractive and the fact that the sex she had with him was the best she'd ever had.

"Hermione... You're not denying it," Harry said worriedly.

Hermione snapped out of her trance, "Harry I love Ron!"

Harry sighed,"well I just hope you know what you're doing."

Hermione felt sick and was tired of being talked to like this, "Harry, I'm a big girl and I know how to take care of myself!"

Hermione stormed out of the room. There was only one place she wanted to be and right now she was wondering if she was really happy with this life. After all the Dursleys put Harry through, how he could trust muggles, she didn't know. With that she apparated out of Grimmauld Place.


	11. Chapter 11

Barty sat down in the living room. Hermione had left, she was gone. Barty didn't know if he was angry or upset about this.

Hearing a rapid knock on the door, Barty got to his feet and walked to the door. Opening it he saw Hermione standing on his door step, her hair wet and her clothes soaked through.

"I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

Barty looked at the clock, "and what have you been doing for the past six hours," he asked watching her closely.

"Barty I just needed to think about what happened..."

"What about it," Barty cut her off.

"Well can I come in?"

Barty snapped out of his daze and let her in, "sorry, would you like a shower?"

Hermione laughed, "I think I just did."

Barty shrugged, "I didn't notice the rain."

Hermione walked into the hallway, Barty didn't move so she had to squeeze past him. Barty felt the craving again and he could imagine pushing her against the wall and kissing her.

"Barty are you okay," Hermione asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah. Where did you go?"

"I just needed to think, you know after last night. About what happened."

Barty noticed that she was still standing close to him, "what about it," he asked, feeling her eyes on his face.

"Barty, I-I want to know why," Hermione said, turning and walking to the living room. Barty grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"You wanted it."

Hermione stared at him, "okay, I didn't scream 'oh Barty fuck me now'. You-you just did it!"

"But you didn't stop it, stop me."

"I-I didn't have a choice..."

"You always have a choice. Besides you loved every second of it."

Hermione went to slap him but Barty grabbed her hand, stopping it half a foot from his face.

"Don't you dare," he hissed.

"DARE WHAT?" Hermione shouted as she pulled her hand back and walked to the door.

"Hermione stop." Barty said softly.

Hermione turned to face him, "Barty, I just want to know why."

Barty walked slowly towards her, reaching out he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Hermione felt the urge to pull away melt and Barty pulled her into his body as he deepened the kiss. Hermione let out a sharp gasp as he pushed her against the wall, hard. Barty kissed down her neck slowly and Hermione's mind became a blur, she was getting excited and Barty could feel it under his hands as he touched her roughly.

Taking her face in his hands he breathed, "see you're not stopping me."

Hermione's eyes locked with his, "Barty... I can't... This... I just can't..." Her voice was light as she pushed him off gently.

Barty watched her walk into the living room then he looked down and noticed that she had indeed been out in the rain.

Hermione spent a few seconds being alone. She used these seconds to think but with her heart beating so loud in her ears she couldn't get much of that done. Barty walked in the room with a towel.

"You want to get dry?"

Hermione looked at him, "erm, I... Yeah." She took the towel from him and started to dry her hair.

"So, why did you come here. Out of all places, why here?"

Hermione sat down and looked at him, "have you got something I can put on so I can get out of these clothes?"

Barty smirked and walked to his room and found an over sized t-shirt and shorts.

"Here, this will do."

Hermione took the clothes and took off her wet ones. Barty watched her change. Hermione stopped and stood up to look at Barty.

"I feel safe here. Last night I never thought anyone could do what you did."

Barty didn't know what to say. She was standing in the middle of his living room, naked. He eventually found his voice to ask, "so you did enjoy it?"

Hermione placed a hand on her hip and slowly walked towards him and lightly touched his shoulder. Barty kept his eyes focused on hers.

"Barty... Yes." Hermione said as she leaned up to kiss him. Barty slipped his hands around her waist and pushed her roughly against the wall again while kissing her hard. They slowly slid down the wall as Barty finally got to taste her again.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione sat upright and looked at Barty. She didn't know what she just did but right now she had to talk to Ron. Grabbing her clothes she frantically put them on. Smirking, Barty watched her.

"What's the rush," he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down onto his lap.

"I need to, erm. I have..."

"Oh you're not going anywhere. Besides tonight you will be meeting with the Dark Lord. He's proud of what you did at the church."

Hermione felt his hand glide up her thigh, "then say I shall do," Hermione cut herself off and gasped at the feeling of his other hand grasping her breast. "Barty... I need to get clean... clothes from my place."

Barty pressed light kisses and nibbles along the back of her neck, ''well I think I can let you go for ten minutes," he held her tighter, "but come back soon," he whispered letting her go so she could get up. Hermione threw on her coat and walked to the front door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Hermione opened the door and ran to the lift, pressing the button. When the doors opened she got in and sat down in the corner, buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. What was going on? How could she do this to Ron? He didn't deserve it but it felt so good and she didn't know how to stop herself.

Ron sat down on the bed that Hermione and he shared. He had not seen her since their fight and he was starting to get worried. She left and didn't say goodbye. Looking around the room he couldn't stop himself from feeling helpless. Hermione was the one thing keeping him sane in this war but she just wanted to be focused on this mission. He didn't even know what she was doin and it scared him more than anything because she was slowly slipping away from him. First she refused his marriage proposal now she went away without telling him.

Hermione opened the bedroom door and walked in slowly. She saw Ron sitting on the bed and felt her heart break all over again.

"Hermione we need to talk," Ron stated, walking towards her.

Hermione walked to the wardrobe, "what Ron? I really need to get dressed. I got..."

"To go out again and not come home. Leaving me worried sick. Hermione anything could have happened to you. I just want to know you're okay."

Hermione sighed, finding a long black skirt and a black vest she looked at him.

"Ronald, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

Ron walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist while resting his chin on her shoulder, "Hermione, I love you."

Hermione held in her tears, "you too."

Ron let her go, "Hermione you haven't told me that you love me in a long time."

Hermione turned to face him and leaned in to kiss him lightly. He grabbed her arms as he deepened the kiss and lightly pushed her against the wardrobe. Hermione felt him deepen the kiss and could feel his hand gently caress her back. Hermione lightly gasped as she felt him kiss slowly down her neck. Unbuttoning her shirt, he continued kissing down her stomach. She bit her lip at the feeling of Ron's mouth and hands on her body but she couldn't bite back her squeals of pleasure.

"Ron, oh Ron," she moaned. Ron grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hermione say it. Please just say it once."

Hermione looked down into his eyes, "I love you."

Ron smiled, laying her down on the bed and slowly unbuttoned her jeans.

"Ron... I really can't, I'm going to be late."

Ron looked at her, "cant' you just blow it off? We haven't been alone in a long time," he said this as he slowly rubbed her thighs.

"Ron please," she said sitting up, "when I get home. I promise."

Ron sat on the edge of the bed sulking, "what if I'm not in the mood?"

Hermione clenched her fists over the pillow, "look I need to get ready."

Taking her clothes she went to the bathroom and got in the shower. It was like being a kid again. If Ron didn't get his way he became unbearably immature.

Barty walked out of the shower, it felt better to be clean but his bed still smelt of her. Hell his whole apartment smelt of her. Getting dried off and dressed, he heard a knock on the door and rushed to answer it. Opening it he saw Bellatrix. She looked at him and walked into the hall without an invitation.

"So, she's not here?"

Barty shrugged, "why should it matter? Why are you here?"

Bella just continued walking to the kitchen and took out a glass and helped herself to some firewhiskey.

"Please help yourself." Barty said sarcastically as he followed her.

"Oh Barty what you told me got me thinking," Bella said sipping her drink as Barty closely watched her as she continued, "Barty in the end of it all we are truely just servants of the Dark Lord and what you did with her, it was fun but Barty she isn't a real woman."

Bella slowly unbuttoned her long overcoat and Barty stood there in shock as he saw her wearing a bustier and knickers. Both were black satin. He finally found his voice.

"Bella. What the hell," he spat as she walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight kiss.

Hermione walked out of the lift taking slow deep breaths and approached Barty's door. It was already open so she knocked lightly and walked inside. As she walked through the hall she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye and she looked into the kitchen. Barty was kissing Bellatrix. Hermione made a small noise and she turned on her heel and ran away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Barty pushed Bellatrix off him, that voice, "Hermione," he rushed out of the apartment, Bellatrix still standing in shock, "Barty let her go," but it was no use he was already hot on Hermione's hill.

Hermione kept pushing the button, the lift was on the 30th floor, she was still at the 4th, "come on," Hermione turned to head for the stair, behind her was him, "look I am sorry, just I need to," "Hermione it's not what you think," "oh it's not what I think more of what I saw," Barty grabbed her arms holding her still, "let me go," Hermione spat trying to free herself from his grip, "Hermione she kissed me," "so why should I care, it's not like were married, you can fuck who the hell you want," Barty pushed her away, Hermione feeling her body hit the wall, "fuck Barty what the hell was that for," Hermione shouted getting to her feet, "I just told the truth" Hermione now walking towards the stairs, Barty grabbing her arm again, "stop it, you fucking barsted let me go," Barty pulled her into his arms, "Barty let me go, let me go, let me go," Hermione was screaming as he pulled her back into his apartment.

Barty was please to see Bellatrix had left, but Hermione was kicking and punching him harder, he now threw her onto the sofa, Hermione getting to her feet charging for the door, Barty grabbing her around the waist throwing her back to the sofa again, Hermione got up Barty taking his wand pointing it to her chest "Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione felt her arms and legs lock together, she feel on her back, only her eyes looking around in shock, "ok now your going to listen to me," Barty spat picking her up off the floor laying her on the sofa, "she came into my home, and made the moves on me, if you wasn't so egger to rush off," Barty shouted watching Hermione eyes rush around the room, Barty hovering over her, "but no you just had to push and push, what's with you women, you just keep pushing," Barty looked down to Hermione who was just lying there, "and if you just kept still I wouldn't of had to do this to you," Barty added stroking her face, Hermione's eyes glaring up at him, "well I think I can't have a one sided conversation," waving his wand around her head, Hermione let out an ear piercing scream, "you let me go right now, you fucking," Barty forcing his hand over her mouth, "what did I say," Barty feeling her trying to bite him, "you bite and I swear I will smack that bitch arse mouth of yours clean off, you understand," Hermione nodded as he let go of her mouth, "why you doing this to me," Hermione breathed, Barty now standing up again, "why did you run like that," Hermione rolling her eyes, "well one you were like, well you were with some one," Barty letting out a dry laugh, "Bella she's obsessed with me, I'm not with her," Hermione looking to the ceiling, "but I saw" "what you saw was her kissing me, her making the move on me," "and if I didn't walk in," Hermione spat turning her face looking him dead in the eye, Barty went quite, "you would have fucked her brains out," Hermione added turning her head away from him, "no I wouldn't fuck her, for some fucked up reason, I'm falling in love with you," Hermione took a deep breathe, "you what," she felt the curse lift rolling off the sofa, "Hermione you're all I think of, and it's driving me crazy," Barty grabbed at his head, Hermione walking to him quickly before Barty knew it she was kissing him hard pushing him against a wall, Barty kisser her back enjoying her taking the lead, he light pushed her off him, "we still need to go, the dark Lord," Hermione nodded looking up at him, "when we get back," Barty smirked, "well this is your first meeting," taking her hand they walked out the apartment, Hermione suddenly getting that feeling creeping into her stomach.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Hermione walked into the riddle manor, she let go of Barty's hand a while back, he told her that the Dark Lord doesn't like that kind of sign of affection in his presents, Hermione remembering what Snape taught her, how to keep a guard on her thought, she was better than Harry, but she walked by Barty's side, Hermione looked to all the former fellow students from Hogwarts, she saw some who she never would have thought to turn, but Hermione kept close to Barty, seeing Draco Malfoy and his father coming to join them, "Barty great to see you," Hermione glancing to the Malfoy's', "Miss Granger, I never thought you to join us this evening, heard about your first successful task," Lucius smirked to Hermione taking her hand lightly kissing it, "and I hear your pureblood," Hermione lightly taking her hand back, remembering the day his son would make her life hell, "yes Granger, who are your birth parents," Hermione now looking around, "I don't know, they abandoned me" Hermione walking more Barty guiding her with his hand, "so Miss Granger, if you ever need help finding them, I can pull some string," Lucius smoothing spoke as they carried on walking, Hermione nodding, "yes that would be fine," Barty spoke for Hermione, they were now in a what looked like it used to be a dinning room, the long table full of chairs, Barty taking one out for Hermione to sit on, Hermione sitting down, watching Barty sit next to her, his hand lightly grazing her thigh, Hermione now holding in light sighs.

Then out of the corner on the room, where another door was he appeared, she never really saw him before, but it was not like Harry described him at all, his dark hood covering most of his face, he was tall and serpent like white skin, she wasn't scared by him, but he had an air of mystery about him, he sat down looking around the table, taking his hood down Hermione felt her eyes being drawn to his snake like red eyes, he snapped his attention to her at once, "Miss Granger, such a pleasure to see you, and I would like to add, the great way you trapped the fifthly muggles, before throwing them to flames," Hermione didn't know why, but she was glad that he was already impressed with her, "thank you, my lord," Hermione bowed her head, Barty watching her in admiration, Voldemort grinned to Barty, "well I can say that I can have you two, do more together, I have a assignment for you do, but more detail on that later, Hermione sat through the meeting she listened and when It finished everyone stood and left, Hermione having Barty holding her down, "we still need to get our new assignment," Hermione nodded watching as Voldemort got up walking to the door, the ushering them to follow.

Hermione felt Barty quickly give her a kiss before they entered the room, Voldemort sat in a large leather chair, Hermione standing close to Barty he was listening to Voldemort, Hermione felt light headed, but stood strong, and Barty carried on speaking Voldemort focused his attention to Hermione, "so Hermione, what made you change your mind," Hermione felt her voice change as she spoke, "I got told I was adopted, my birth parents are pureblood, the muggles, that raised me didn't like me being a witch, they made my life hell, and I want to make them pay, I want them all to pay," Voldemort smirking, "well I want to ask, how is Potter," Hermione shrugged, she kept her mind shield up, but still looked calm so he wouldn't suspect, "I wouldn't know," Barty looked to her, he never heard her voice like this, but Voldemort seemed happy, "so I think you two would mind, I need to kidnap the Weasley girl," Hermione nodded, "and what you need from her," Barty asked waiting for Voldemort's respond, "see I have understand that she has a close relationship with Potter, and that she could possible hold the ancient magic that his mother once had, she must not be able to die for him," Hermione nodded, "we will do as you wish my lord," Hermione added Barty watched Voldemort look on in glee, "and your reward will be to finally know your birth parents," Barty smirked watching Hermione bow, "Hermione would you mind, stepping out while I have a word with Barty," Hermione bowed again, "yes my lord," Hermione turned walking out back into the dinning room area.

Hermione sat back at the table, she looked around, she could see the day Voldemort made the order to have Harry's parents found, feeling a hand slid on her shoulder Hermione turned to be facing Snape, "oh god it's you," Snape glared, "I'm so glad to see you got this far," Hermione nodded, "well I am doing the best I can," Snape sat down next to her, "I hope your not getting too lost," Hermione tilting her head, "what do you mean, too lost in what," Snape now watching her closer, "Hermione, your getting to close to him, stop it now," Hermione now getting to her feet, "don't you dare tell me what to do," Hermione jump to see Draco Malfoy watching the conversation, "so my aunt Bella was right, you fucked Barty," Hermione glared, "and what's it to you," Draco shrugs, "just surprised that for once, I'm starting to like you Granger," Hermione smirked, "so doesn't mean I'm going to like you Malfoy," Snape shacking his head, "well Miss Granger you have been warned," "what's he dribbling on about," Draco asked Hermione when Snape had left, "oh just thinks I'm too young," Hermione watched the door open, Barty leaving rubbing his temple, his body twitching, "Barty," Hermione said running to his side, "what Happened," she asked Barty avoided her eye, "look lets just go get something to eat," Hermione still focused, "what Happened," "Hermione drop it, I'll tell you later," Barty grabbing her arm dragging her out of the manor, apparating them back to him apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Ron sat in bed watching the clock closely, he couldn't sleep it was three in the morning and Hermione wasn't home, he looked around the room and wished he know what was going on inside her head, getting up he walked down to the kitchen, there he saw her sitting at the table with a glass of water, she was staring out into space.

"How long you been sitting there," Ron asked sitting next to her, Hermione snapping out of her trance, "about two hours," Hermione felt his hand resting on hers lightly squeezing it, "Hermione, what's going on, why are we falling apart," Hermione squeezed his hand back avoiding his eyes, "I don't know Ron, I have just been so busy with this," "Hermione I want you to stop, I want you to be the old Hermione," Hermione now throwing his hand away, "what you mean by the old Hermione," she spat standing up pasting the room, "the boring book worm, the push over little whimpering girl that let everyone treat me like there personal slave," Ron standing up trying to hold her, "Hermione I didn't mean it like that, just your different, your moody and, you don't talk to me anymore, Hermione I'm scared for you, I don't think you can handle, what ever your not telling me your doing," Hermione glaring at him more, "Ron you think I can't do anything, well I am doing this, and you just can't stand that I am doing something to really help, what have you been doing," Hermione screamed pushing him away from her, Harry and Ginny now appearing in the kitchen, "what's all the yelling's about," Harry asked looking from Ron to Hermione, "ask her, all she does is yell, she's just completely mental, always has been, always will be, I know Hermione Jane Granger, but I don't know who that is," Ron spat pointing to Hermione, who now grabbed a bag, "fine then I'll just go then," Harry watched Hermione running to the stairs, "Hermione where you going to go," Hermione stopped, "somewhere where I am welcome," "probably back to mummy and daddy," Ron spat turning away, Ginny looking to Harry for help, "no Ron I have no parents," Ginny sighed, "Hermione what does that mean," Ginny asked following her, "Harry you talk sense into Ron, I'll deal with Hermione," Ginny added running after Hermione up the stairs.

Ginny entered Hermione and Ron's bedroom, it was dark and Hermione's bag packed and on the bed, "Hermione you really need to think, what are you doing, you love Ron, please don't leave, please," Ginny looked around the room, she couldn't see where Hermione was, she started to feel like something wasn't right, "I'm sorry Ginny," was the last thing Ginny heard before she felt a cloth over her face, the room spinning fast and the dark.

Hermione knocked on Barty's door, she had her bag in one hand, and Ginny in the other, she wasn't heavy but the fact that she had taken her, Ginny was still out cold Hermione waited watching the door opened, Barty stood in shock, "Hermione, how did you, I mean, why," Hermione smiled, "because your worth it," Barty took Ginny laying her on the sofa, "you don't have to risk your life for me, Hermione I can handle myself," Barty whispered lightly kissing her forehead, "but if anything goes wrong, I don't want you dead," Barty held her close, "look I dogged death once, I can do it again, plus a little Crucio curse isn't that bad," Barty tried to joke Hermione raising an eye brow, "yes nothing like a little torture curse to make you feel truly alive," Barty grabbed her face, "Hermione please," "what he did that to you, because he noticed your falling in love, and he doesn't want you to have them feelings," Barty taking her in his arms, "why can't we just run away, leave and start a new, a clean slate," Barty taking his Dark Mark out showing her, "this is why I can't run, it's a homing beckon, no one stops being a death eater, they get labelled traitor and killed," Hermione sighed, "I don't know what to do," Barty kissed her lightly, "you know if you told me, what you told me tonight before, I would have killed you," Hermione sighed, "I couldn't hide it anymore, I don't want to be on ether side, I just want out of the order," Barty lightly squeezed her watching Ginny slowly open her eyes, "what the hells going on, Hermione who's that, why are you hugging him, what's this place," Hermione let go of Barty walking to Ginny's side, "look you got to understand, I didn't want this to happen, but," "but what your not only cheating on Ron, your kidnapping me why," Barty walked to Hermione kissing her cheek softy, "I'll leave you to it, I'm going to go lay down," Hermione nodded, "ok," Ginny looking to Hermione, "Hermione what are you doing, are you, a death eater your muggle born, you can't, you just," "shh Ginny you have to listen, ok, this is deadly important, ok,"

Ginny nodded "ok but tell me why, and who is that," Hermione sat down on the floor looking to the ceiling, "Ginny that is Barty Crouch Jr," Ginny sat bolt upright, "but his, he got," "ok look this is what happened, Snape snuck him out of Hogwarts before the Dementors gave him the kiss," Ginny looking to the door, "and your choosing him, over Ron," Hermione covered her face, "Ginny, I can't help it," "Hermione I think you can, do you even love Ron anymore," Hermione stood up, "I don't know," Ginny standing up following her, "Hermione why you taken me," "because, the Dark Lord wants you dead," "and your trying to protect me," Hermione went quite looking to the kitchen, "Hermione your not trading me, for him," Ginny spat grabbing Hermione turning her around, "he told me, if I succeed, he will tell me who my birth parents are," Ginny stood opened mouth, "Ron's right, your not Hermione, the Hermione I knew would never trade me, for that reason," "Ginny you don't understand, I'm pureblood, my parents they abandoned me, at the same church, the exacts same church that Merope Gaunt gave birth to Tom Marvalo Riddle," Ginny slapped her, "so what you can find out other ways, Hermione" Hermione slapped her back, "don't you understand, that church was the one I burned down," Ginny stood in shock, "Hermione how could you," Hermione looked to her hands, "I had no choice, it was that or blow my cover," Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm, Hermione pulled it back, "Ginny no I don't have a dark mark," Ginny starred, "so your just giving me to Voldemort, and get all the facts about your birth parents," Hermione shock her head, "Ginny this isn't easy, and it's not just that, you have the ancient magic," Ginny sat down looking scared, "you mean, what Lily Potter, used to save Harry," Hermione nodded, "but Hermione I mean for that to work, I have to love him, I mean really love him with a pure love, and die for him," Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Ginny you may have that ring saying you love Neville, but Harry will always be the one you, truly madly love," Ginny looked to her hand, "but Hermione please," Ginny hearing the door knock, "I'm sorry Ginny," Ginny jumping up watching Hermione taking her wand out, "Petrificus Totalus!" Ginny fell on her face hitting the ground, Hermione walked closer to her, "Ginny please just keep quite," Ginny's eyes glaring at Hermione, Barty already letting the fellow death eaters in, followed by Voldemort, "Miss Granger," Hermione bowed "you did well, and now Lucius, give Hermione the information she needs," Hermione took a roll of parchment of Lucius, Voldemort looking to a death eater, "take her to the manor, and no one kills her," Hermione watched the death eater take Ginny, and was gone, "now Hermione, your arm," Hermione looked to Barty he was now watching her closer, Hermione held it out to him with out hesitation, Voldemort placed his want to her arm, the spell she didn't understand, but the dark mark burning into her skin, she never felt pain like it before, but her faced never showed it, when he was done he turned to Barty, "I shall leave you two to celebrate," Barty bowed to him watching him leave, Hermione still looking to her arm, "Hermione, there's no turning back, I hope this plan of yours work," Hermione kissed him softly, "don't worry it will," Barty grabbed her in his arms kissing her more strongly, Barty was putting his life on the line for her, and she was doing the same for him, Hermione knew that it was Barty who she truly loved, and right now, she was willing to die for him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Ron looked to Harry, "look that's it I have had it, it's over," Harry watching Ron, "come on mate you just can't be serious you love her," "well she doesn't act like it," "it's quite," Harry added looking to the stairs, Ron poking Harry, "hello I was on a rant," Harry slowly walking up the stairs, "shh Ron," Harry walking slowly up the stairs followed by Ron.

Harry opened the door hard, Ron looked shocked, "they came here, where are they," Harry shrugged looking around the room, "how Harry" "I don't know, but Hermione, shit," "what Harry," Ron said looking more confused, "Harry" Ron shouted pushing him, Harry turning to Ron, "does Hermione keep letters," Ron looked around, her night stand, Ron running to it, taking his wand, "come on Ron this is Hermione were talking about, a simple spell isn't going to open it," Ron nodded, picking his foot up he gave it a sharp kick, his foot bouncing off making him fly back into the wardrobe, "like I was saying, Hermione were talking about," Harry taking out his own wand pointing it at the night stand, "ok I no idea what I am doing," Ron rubbing his head, "ok look she left a note right here" Ron added opening the letter feeling stupid.

Harry took the note, he read over her writing quickly, "Ron she's taken Ginny," Ron now jumping to his feet, "what you mean, 'taken Ginny', where" Harry re reading it, "to Barty's" Harry said feeling a lump rise in his thread, he handed the note to Ron to read.

Dearest Ronald

Remember that I love you, but the thing is love isn't enough anymore I have to do this, I took Ginny to Barty's, before you go into the thing everyone asks me, his alive, and that I have to take Ginny to the Voldemort, if not he will kill Barty and me, I have a plan to save her, but you have to me us at Barty, I hope you find this soon, and Hurry, we don't have long before Voldemort kills her, will see you soon.

Hermione

P.S I will fill in the blanks later.

Ron looked to the letter, it had an address on it, Harry watching him closely, "well we better get moving," was all he spoke as they Apparated out.

Sitting down on the sofa Hermione watched Barty who was pasting the room, "Hermione where are they," Barty carried on moving, Hermione jumping to her feet keeping him still, "soon, I mean I hope soon, just relax," "why should I relax Hermione, our lives are on the line," Hermione lightly touched his face, "I believe in them, they may be a bit slow, but they come through," Barty lightly brushing his hair out of her face, "I can't believe I am putting my life, in the hands of two 19 year olds," Hermione giggled, "19 and 18 to be honest, and I'm 19," Barty smirked, "you know what I mean," Hermione sighed hugging him closer, "this is all my fault," Barty lifting her face up lightly, "no Hermione this isn't your fault, I just let my guard down," "and he told you that we do this or die, he was going to hurt me, to hurt you, if I just told Snape I couldn't of done it, I would," Barty covered her mouth, "don't say that, meeting you, has made me realise what love is," Hermione looked up pleading, "but," "no buts Hermione I love you," Hermione smiled looking up to him, "I love you too," Hermione jumped when a loud bang a table broken, "you, how could you," Ron was standing next to Harry his face pale, "Hermione," Harry muttered, Barty now watching them closely, "Ron please," Hermione pleaded watching him run, Barty nodding to say go, Hermione started to run fast.

Hermione followed Ron down the stairs, out into the street the rain was pouring down strong, "Ron, Ron please," Hermione screamed into the night, Ron stopped turning to face her, "what Hermione, not only you lie and cheat, you do it with a man, that's twice your age," Hermione walking to where Ron was standing, "Ron, I didn't plan this," "oh no but his evil, he hate Muggleborn's for Merlin's sake," "I'm not muggleborn Ronald," Hermione screamed pushing her soaking wet hair out of her face, "I was adopted, my birth Parents, they were death eaters, there dead Ron, killed by the order, and the Order found me, in the house they invaded in search for them, the Order hunted them down, and there gone, I was taken by Dumbledore to that church, and was given to the Granger," Ron walked closer, to her, "why didn't you tell me Hermione, the man your suppose to love, you could have confided in me, but you, did you, I don't want to know," Ron was now walking away, "Ronald if you leave, then Ginny dies," Ron turned around, "well if she's dead, it because of you Hermione, sacrificing my little sister, for him" Hermione slapped him hard, "I have a plan, I didn't leave her in danger, just come back," Ron grunted, "after this, I don't want to see you anymore," Hermione nodded, and they both walked back to the apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Barty stood looking close to Harry, who seemed to just glance around, "look, I don't know why, but, Hermione," "look you don't have to fill in these silences so just relax," Harry shrugged, "ok," Harry turned looking to the table, "how long has this been going on," Harry asked, Barty fixing the table with a wave of his wand, "I don't have to tell you anything," Harry stuttering, "but I mean," Barty felt his temper snap, "look get this fact into your thick skull, this isn't a picnic, with a fluffy ending, I had no clue Hermione was seeing anyone, I didn't even know she was still friends with you, she was good at what she did, but then she told me, because I love her, and would do anything, for her, but if your going to do the guilt trip, save it because I am not going to let her get killed," Harry opening his mouth, "Barty, just need to know, how are we going to save Ginny," Barty shrugged, "Hermione told me you found the Horcruxes, but there is one, in his manor," "and your telling me this," "look this is my way out," "oh you want out of the death eaters," Barty stepping closer to Harry, "Barty we need to make a move, we can talk on the way," Barty snapped his attention from Harry to Hermione, "yes what is happening, I'm not leaving until you tell me, how were going to save my sister," Hermione rolled her eyes looking to Harry, "ok Ron look me and you are going to go to where Ginny is being held, Barty and Harry are going to destroy the last Horcrux," Ron glared, "why can't you go with Harry," Ron sulk making Hermione grit her jaw, Barty pulling her closer to him, "Hermione, can't help Harry destroy it, plus only I know where it is," Ron glaring to Barty, "so me Hermione, in saving Ginny," Barty nodded, then looked down to Hermione, "well we go separate, you remember the meeting spot," Hermione nodded kissing him lightly, "don't die," "you don't die," Ron and Harry giving each other worried looks.

Hermione took Ron leaving for the Manor, Harry and Barty heading to destroy the last Horcrux.

Hermione walked the most she heard was Ron's heavy breathing, "Ron look," "no Hermione, just keep walking," Hermione sighed stopping, "Ron I mean, you can't go any further than here," Ron glared, "so how am I helping," Hermione lightly bite her lip, "look I know Ginny is being kept in that room up there," Hermione said point to what looked like to Ron was a empty space, "what Hermione," Ron point to the empty space, "oh cloaked to only death eaters," Ron snatched her arm, the dark mark staring at him, "oh Hermione," "oh Ron now isn't the time, I got Snape in on this, his guarding Ginny, we have to wait until Barty gives me the signal," "for what Hermione," she now just started clenching her wand turning her back to him, "Ronald, we have to wait for the Horcrux to be destroyed then that's it, there all gone," Ron didn't noticed the flicker of a tear running down her cheek.

Barty walked Harry through the dark cave, Harry walked watching Barty, he remembered the puzzles and maze to get to a Horcrux, but something wasn't right, Barty leading him down the tunnel, the deeper they got the more worried Harry got, "so where is this last Horcrux, I mean, how far are we going," "not too far, just down the end of this tunnel," Harry felt confused, "Barty I just want to know, how long is this going to be," Barty pushed Harry into the tunnel, "hay," Harry shouted feeling the rock cut into his hands, Barty looked down to Harry, he took a wand pointing it to Harry.

Harry felt like his heart was beating faster, "what are you doing," Harry trying to get to his feet, but the rocks was too slippery, "Harry, didn't it accrue to you, that when Voldemort killed your mother, he was going to us your death to make his final Horcrux, a simple baby blanket, but, the stupid protection of hers, the curse mixed with the spell, and bam, instant walking talking, piece of Voldemort's soul, inside you," Harry swallowed hard slipping back, "but, I mean, you can't, you won't," Barty kept his eyes focus, "Harry you have to die, to make Voldemort dead, you have to be killed," Harry felt tears burning behind his eyes, Barty waving his wand "Arvada Kedavra," Harry's body going limp, Barty turning walking away, giving Hermione the sign.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Hermione got the signal, she feel to her feet crying, it was it, the end, she begged Barty to let her be with Harry, but Barty said it would be easier to do it that way, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, "Hermione what's wrong," Ron's voice was soothing, she didn't know what to say to him, "we, we need to make a move, the window is open, we have to move fast, just wait here, I'll be, I'll be as fast as I can," Ron nodding watching her walk away.

Hermione walked through the halls she kept moving and she knew that no one could see her, she still had tear streaming down her face, she didn't believe in god, but know she couldn't help but think she was going to hell, Harry was her best friend, but there was no other option it had to be done, or Voldemort would never be truly dead, she got to the door, she opened the door, Snape sitting with Ginny, who stormed to Hermione as she took the cloak off, "Hermione," Ginny cried running to her hugging her strong, "Snape told me everything, I'm ok," Hermione hugged back looking to Snape nodding, he nodded in return, "you better go he will only be weak for a few more minutes, he know his Horcruxes were being destroyed now the last one is gone, he will be hunting for Barty," Hermione nodded, Ginny looked confused, "is Ron ok, is Harry safe," Hermione swallowed a lump forming in her throat, "Ginny we better keep moving, "Hermione what's wrong," Hermione didn't answer, "Hermione," "Ginny we haven't time now, we have to go," Hermione pulled the cloak over them both, it was hard but she managed to get them both out, she got to the point to where Ron was, Ginny throwing the cloak off running to her brother.

Barty walked into the muggle café, it was a twenty four seven place, and Hermione would be meeting him soon, he didn't really feel any different, there was a reason why Voldemort didn't want any other Death Eater to kill Harry, and Barty didn't think his life would be lived like this, at the age of nineteen he joined the Order of the Phoenix, and he wanted to help, but then he was giving his mission, it was to inveterate the Death Eaters, just like Hermione, he trained, and to keep his cover he had to help Bellatrix and others, torture the Longbottom's, he remembered watching them, it was something he could never forget, the day he sat in that chair, his father wasn't informed, he was promised to be protected, the order promised, but they thought he had turned, his father throwing him in Azkaban, the pain he was going through it wasn't the day his father's plan got him free, but it wasn't the same, he wasn't his son, and the man holding him prisoner wasn't his father.

Being trapped like a slave, broke his will to ever love, or believe that humans could be anything but selfish, so he lost his mind, he was going to stop this war, he just needed to get close to Voldemort, and find his Achilles hill, and then would bring him down.

Going undercover as Mad eye Alistor Moody for Voldemort, he remember that when he was found out, the Dementors, but Snape performing the shield, telling him to go.

Barty looked back to that year, he couldn't believe that Voldemort gave him the information he needed to destroy him, but at that point Barty didn't care, he just wanted to get on with it, then she walked in, and for some reason one woman, woke him up and reminded him of what he wanted to do, and now it was happening it was going to be over.

Barty watched the café door open, Hermione smiled running into his arms, she didn't care that Ron was there, she kissed him hard, Barty held her close kissing her brushing his hand trough her hair, "did he, I mean, was it quick," Barty nodded, Ron and Ginny now putting the pieces together, it was a slap in the face, "Hermione, please, no, Hermione," Ginny started crying falling to the ground, Ron's face went white then red charging to Barty, "you barsted you, barsted," Hermione pulling Ron off, "Ronald stop it, it was my idea," Ron glared to her, "you what," Ginny sighed looking up, Hermione taking them sitting them in a both.

"Ron Barty told me about the curse, the night Voldemort lost his power, the spells combined, making Harry a Horcrux, even if Harry kill Voldemort he would still have to die, but the fact that, I just couldn't have Harry kill himself, and one of us can't do it, Ron you got to understand, Voldemort is weak, and once we kill him, that's it's his gone, the death eaters won't have a leader, it will be over," Ron sipped the coffee quick, his face still shedding tears, Ginny still in shock, "so what we doing," Barty looked around the table, "we have to get the order together, we will meet at day break, and then we fight the final fight," Hermione smiled to Barty, she was just like him, and right now there was a light forming at the end of this endless tunnel.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Barty walked to Grimald place it looked weird as the new place for the order, Hermione's hand tight in his, she would be breaking the news to the rest of the Order, it wasn't going to be easy, but had to be done.

It was a blur to Hermione, she opened her mouth and spoke of what had happened, it was a mixture of anger, and sorrow, but most of all they all knew that it had to be done, and that it was not going to be easy to stop Voldemort, Ginny now in Neville's arms, Ron watched as Hermione and Barty took charge, at day break they would be backing Hermione and Barty up, it was clear that Voldemort will be very angry with what Barty did, he was the only death eater to know about Harry, and now he had no Horcruxes and weak, "I'll do it," Hermione said over the noise, "no I will," Ginny said, "you are not going missy," Molly added still wiping her eyes, "Mum I am going, you can't stop me," Ron getting up, "no Ginny you are staying here," "Ron I'm going," "Ginny, please stay here," Neville pleaded taking her hand, "Neville I want to help," "please I need you to stay here, and look after our baby," Molly now jumping to her feet, "what did you just say," Hermione glancing to Ginny who jumped from the table crying, "I got to," Ginny now running away from the table, Hermione looked to Barty, he nodded as she ran after Ginny, he carried on telling the plan.

Ginny was sitting on the steps of the stairs, she was holding her head in her hands, Hermione sitting next to her, "so when did it happen," Ginny staring at Hermione like she was a stranger, "I don't know what your talking about," Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Ginny, I understand if you don't want to not tell me, but you can't lie to Neville," Ginny throwing her arms around her, "it's just one time, and it wasn't right, but then it's too late, and Harry's gone, and I can't take it," Hermione lightly tapped her back, "well I just hope you tell the truth," Ginny nodded, "when this is all over, I will" Hermione nodded, "plus I think it's best you not to come," Ginny responded with a simple nod.

Ron watched the girls re enter the room, Hermione now sitting with Barty, "ok so then that's settled, we better get to bed, need proper sleep," Molly said standing up, Ron now watching Barty and Hermione, "mum is everyone staying here," Ron asked watching Hermione closer, "yes that would be best, make sure Barty and Hermione are safe," Mad eye added, his eye focused on Barty, "even if his a murderer," Hermione glared taking Barty's hand, "come on I'll take you to a room we can stay," Barty walked out with Hermione, followed by Tonk, who tripped on the coat stand sending Mrs Black into a fit.

After stopping the screaming Tonk's took Hermione to one side, "I don't know how you did it, but your really good, ever thought of being an Auror," Hermione shock her head, "right now I want this over with, then have a nice long bath," "that I am invited too," Barty smirked taking Hermione's hand, Tonk sighed, "well it's just an option," Hermione now smiled, "that's ok," Hermione added walking up the stairs, opening a door she shut it slowly after her and Barty walked inside, "so you ready," "no," Barty smiled taking her in his arms, he kissed her, pushing her against the bed post, Hermione pulling at his shirt ripping it off, he slowly kissing down her chest, down her stomach pulling her clothes off on the way, Hermione gasping feeling Barty kissing up her inner thigh, slowly wrapping her fingers in his hair biting lip hard making it bleed, Barty working up her body finding her lips kissing harder than before, Hermione pushing him into the wall kissing down his chest biting his nipple hard he gasp grabbing her hair pulling her head back to face him, "you want it," Hermione gasping as she nodded, Barty pulling her into his arms kissing there way to the bed, missing landing on the floor in a passionate clinch.

Hermione awoke the next morning, lying in bed she felt Barty holding her close to him, her head resting on his chest, "so you ready," Hermione kissed him softly on the nose, "no," Barty lightly patting her hair down, that had frizzled up during the night, "but I want you to live," "I want you to live too," Hermione lightly got up finding clothes, Barty doing the same, Hermione turned looking to Barty, he was down on one knee, Hermione felt her heart pounding, "Barty," "Hermione, have you seen my wand, I think it rolled under the bed," Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, taking her own wand, "Accio Barty's wand," Hermione watched it fly from under the bed to her hand, "ok I'm ready." "Me too," Hermione felt him kissing her softly, it was time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Ron watched Hermione walking out into the cold march morning fog, she looked wonderful her hair was pulled out of her face, Ron glancing to Barty he couldn't understand, but right now he didn't want to.

Hermione walked close to Barty he took her hand lightly, "just in case we don't make it, I want to say, if you want, you can live with me," Hermione smiled squeezing his hand, "that sound cool," Barty smiling, he could feel Ron's eyes burning the back of his head, and it was slowly pissing him off.

It wasn't long before they where at the Riddle Manor, the sense of a fight was in the air, the Death eater reading like the street was a battle field, Hermione felt her wand, her finger cold her breathe a light fog in front of her face, Barty watching his once his peers, but now he didn't know what side he was fighting for, he just wanted it over.

It was a blur, the first few moments the raising of wands, the shouting of curses and jinxes, Hermione could feel her breathe heavy in her lungs, she watched the battle, Voldemort no where to be seen, she was feeling like it was going to be the moment after moment of dogging death.

Bellatrix was feeling it, she walked through the crowd like a sultry force of pure destruction, she smirked to Neville as she raised her wand, Neville betting her, "Crucio," her shouted watching Bellatrix fall to her knees, her screams of pain hovered in the air, Neville's face looking down at her, "not such a wimp now am I," he muttered watching her slowly stop moving, she looked to him, her eyes blank, she looked like a child in a moment of amusement, "oh you got a back bone," Neville now spat on her, "Crucio," again she screamed until the screams died Neville watched her breathing slowing down her body going limp and she moved no more, or taunted him, she was dead but Neville didn't feel better, she was dead, his parents, still crazy.

Hermione taking her wand, she was in a heated battle with Draco Malfoy, "Well Granger my guesses was right about you," Draco spat as Hermione dodged a jinx, "well Malfoy, what can I say" Hermione watched him with his wand, the moment his her waving her wand, she hit him with a nonverbal spell, Draco now knocked out, hitting his head hard into the pavement his skull cracking like a coconut, blood now covering the cobbled street.

Ron taking down death eater after death eater, it was a tiring battle he watched Barty with envious eyes, it was his chance waving his wand, a jinx hitting Barty in the back, Barty turning to face him, "Weasley I'm on your side," "your never on our side," Ron spat throwing another jinx at Barty who deflected it making it hit Ron, Ron now jumping to his feet, he ran full pelt at Barty, Hermione now making her way into the Manor with Neville, Barty followed Hermione leaving Ron on the ground.

Ron got to his feet, his head still a bit woozy looking around to the mess of the out side, many death eaters down or dead, same as members of the order, Ron carried on walking towards the Manor, he hope he wasn't out that long.

Hermione moved closely through the manor, Neville and Barty behind her, then the hex was hollered down the corridor, Hermione turning to see it hit Barty first thinking it was Ron again, but it was Lucius, his face bloody and cut up, "you betrayed the Dark Lord Barty, you're a traitor, to us and all pureblood," Hermione watching in horror Barty turned to Lucius, "you don't know how long I wanted to do this, Arvada Kedavra," Lucius Malfoy hit the ground with a thud, "Barty," Hermione now looking around, "we could have found out where he is," Neville now pointing, "I don't think we have far to look," Hermione and Barty were now face to face with Voldemort.

"So I see you not only, turn on me Barty, but for her, how very disappointing," Hermione felt the air escape her throat, but it was no use, "Crucio," the curse hitting Barty now hitting the ground in pain, "Rictusempra," Neville shouted pointing his wand to Voldemort, Hermione watched it didn't do what it was meant to, but it made him lose his concentration, Barty getting to his feet, his wand ready.

The next scenes were slow motion to Hermione, Voldemort pointing his want to Neville, the words blurred in her eye, Neville hit falling back hitting his head falling to the ground, his wand pointing to Barty, Hermione didn't care, she jumped in front of Barty the same purple light leaving his wand hitting her in the side, she felt it burn her.

Barty watched Hermione now face up, she jumped in the way of the curse, she was eyes closed her breathing, she didn't seem to be doing it, she was still, Barty glared from Hermione to Voldemort, "oh don't worry, you'll be reunited with her soon," "Arvada Kedavra" Neville shouted getting to his feet, the curse hitting Voldemort, it was short but sweet, Barty smirking to Neville, "steal my glory," Neville didn't know what to say, "Hermione," Ron shouted running to her side, Barty watched Ron taking her hand looking to Barty, "Help me," Neville and Barty lifting Hermione taking her somewhere safe.

Chapter 21

Barty sat close to Hermione it had been four days, she was still out of it, they tried every spell, but she was not coming out of it, Barty never leaving the spot, he didn't want to miss a thing, Ron walking into the Room, "I think you need to rest," Barty stared at him, "no I am not leaving her, she is like this, because she wanted to save me," Ron sitting the other side of her, "that's Hermione," Barty taking her hand, "look, I want to say, I didn't know, she was with some one," Ron shrugged, "I can be mad at her, when she's like this," Ron watched Barty who was not ever looking at him anymore, he was stroking Hermione's hair, "I feel in love, and I can't spend another day without her," Ron nodded, "she was my bliss, but I can't hate her, she's Hermione," Barty now standing up, "I'm going to take a walk, if she wakes up," Ron nodded watching Barty walk away.

Hermione lightly opened her eyes, she looked up and around herself, Ron now hovering over her, "morning," Hermione blinks sitting up, "what, did we, Barty is he," "Hermione it's ok, everyone is ok, except Voldemort, worm food," Hermione swallow hard, "Ron, I'm sorry, I just didn't mean for this to happen, I just felt lost, I never wanted to feel like this, but," Ron placed a finger on her mouth, "shh your rambling," Hermione sighed, "but," Ron silencing her again, taking her in his arms hugging her lightly.

Barty walked into the room, Hermione was holding Ron, and he felt like a lump form in his throat, he turned on his hills closing the door.

Hermione hearing the door shut letting go of Ron, "Barty," she lightly whispered, Ron glanced, this was it, he could tell her the truth let her go be happy, or lie, and keep her for himself, the clock was ticking, "go Hermione," she now weakly slid off the bed, she started to run opening the door, she ran down the stairs out the front door of the burrow, Barty about to Apparate, "Barty wait," Hermione screamed, her voice a soft whisper, "Barty please," he turned facing her, "what," he spat, "Barty, it was a hug, a harmless hug," Barty going to Apparate, Hermione taking his hand side a longing with him.

Barty felt Hermione's hand in his, appearing in his apartment, he pushed her away, "why you do that," he spat watching her weak body laying in the middle of the room, "why leave your picture perfect moment, with Ron," "because I want to know why you left me," Hermione now trying to get to her feet, "look we don't fit, and we both know your just better off without me, go back, to them, have your happy family with them, just go," Hermione felt tears trickling down her face, "I don't want to, Barty, please," Barty turned his back on her, "go," Hermione now standing she walked wrapping her arms around his waist, "Barty why you doing this to me," he didn't answer, Hermione squeezing him, "Barty answer me why," "because I lied, I don't love you, you were just a conquest," Hermione crying harder her eyes blurred, "I don't love you, your just an easy fuck, now go" "you don't mean it, you don't," Hermione now turning walking towards the door "well then it shows your just a little girl, who trust too much" "I gave up everything for you, I can't believe you doing this to me," Hermione now turning the handle, Barty listened to the door slam, tears streaming down his face, "I do love you," but it was too late, she was gone.

Four Months later….

Hermione looked into the full length mirror, her dress was wonderful and she couldn't believe today was the day, she watched as Ginny stood in the hallway looking at her, "oh Hermione you look beautiful," Hermione blushed, "well I think you look marvellous, so Neville took it very well didn't he," Hermione giggled watching Ginny sitting down, holding a bump in one hand, "so today's the day, I'm so nervous," Hermione replied touching the dress, "I know, I thought my morning sickness was over," Ginny now wiping her mouth "well if you don't puke on the vicars, it's ok," Hermione now taking Ginny's wedding dress, "ok time to change, soon you'll be Ginevra Molly Longbottom," Hermione smiled putting Ginny's dress over the bump, "I know, I'm scared, I mean, this is it," Hermione nodded, "I know," Ginny looking out the window, "well Ron is alone, no date," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ginny, no I mean, I told you," "but you said Barty was an arse to you," "he lied, I could feel it," "Hermione, think about it, maybe he did the right thing," Hermione sat down, "well I still miss him," Ginny shock her head, "ok Ginny, time to get married," Molly spoke as she opened the door, Hermione followed, "Hermione, I'm getting married," Hermione now smiling.

Barty sitting alone at the Hogs head, he looked around the dingy pub like it was nothing new, he had been wasting away drinking and sleeping, right now his mind just gave up, over hearing a conversation from the other end of the bar, the voice,, Barty now seeing Hagrid he was in a suit and tie, "like I said, I better be going, Weasley wedding to get to, and everything," Barty felt his tears burning, in his mind he just knew it was too late, Hermione was to be marrying Ron, the way it should be, then it snapped in his mind, listening to Hagrid leaving, "no," Barty mutter, suddenly jumping to his feet, "no, I'm not losing you," now running from the pub, leaving a very confused barman.

The service starting, Hermione now standing to the side, Ginny and Neville at the alter taking there vows, Hermione smiled lightly, then the voice, shouting, "I object, I object," the vicar looking up, "and why is that," Barty catching his breath, "I love her, she can't marry him," Ginny turned to face him, "no you don't" Barty paused smacking his forehead, Weasley wedding, Hagrid meant Ginny, how foolish could he be.

Hermione blinked tears back, "Barty you love me," Barty running to her side, "Hermione, I'm sorry, I can't," Hermione looking down to him, "you told me, that," Barty taking her face lightly in his hand, "Hermione, I lied, I'm sorry, please," Hermione felt more tears lightly falling down, "Barty you hurt me, I don't know," Ginny now stomping her foot, "ok look I had Hagrid go to that smelly pub, because I wanted him to think your getting married not, me, so Hermione, please, just kiss and make up," Hermione now feeling Barty's hands on her face, she closed her eyes leaning up into his kiss, "ok now can I please get married," Neville added watching Hermione letting Barty go, "sorry, carry on," Barty joked taking Hermione's hand, "so do you think it's going to last," Seamus whispered to Dean, Ron smiling overhearing it, "with that smile on her face, I hope forever." Dean giving Seamus a look to say what is he going on about, Ron smiling to Hermione who was now holding onto Barty like no tomorrow.

The End…


End file.
